Miko
is a OC made by Dreamy Cat . Appearance Miko has short,slightly pointy and reddish orange hair,as well as cyan colored eyes.She has long,pointy (elf-like) ears,wears glasses,and always carries her magic wand with her.She has white skin and large breasts,and wears a vest-like armor that covers most of her skin.Some parts of her armor have spikes,most likely for self-defense or melee combat. Overview Miko is a young magic knight,who excels at ranged combat due to her ability to control all types of magic.She also uses the spiky areas of her armor for close combat,which gives her advantages in every area of a battlefield.Even with that,she's very different once she's out of a battlefield.On her regular life,Miko is very playful and friendly,and likes to be close to children. Miko lives in the zone of the chosen,in another world.Due to her comfy,high-class living conditions,Miko prefers to play some games outside or play videogames,in order to avoid boredom.Since KYB and Lollipop also have this trait,she developed a strong bond of friendship with them by playing games.Miko prefers to be accompained by children rather than by fully grown-up people,since their innocence makes her feel safe. Miko's weaknesses are her glasses and her magic wand.Without her glasses,Miko loses a small portion of her powers,but the main trouble of losing her glasses is that Miko has very bad eyesight without them,meaning that she isn't able to cast properly her magic spells or concentrate without them.Also,Miko's magic wand is the one that allows her to release some of her magic power to cast spells,without it,she can't release her magic power,meaning that she won't be able to cast spells without her staff.Due to this,Miko always keeps her glasses and her wand in safe places when she isn't using them. Miko also feels secure when around Niku,due to his protective and loving personality,but she's afraid of asking him to fix their broken relationship,which started back then in Highschool.In said place,she was abused by many people by her timid nature,elf ears,and her body,which drove her to loneliness.She stayed alone until she met Niku by accident,and they became good friends.They married when Miko was 18,and they were about to have a child together,but one day,due to Miko's inmaturity back then,she left Niku by someone she thought that was "better than him". However,the person that Miko thought that was better than Niku was only interested in what she had,and when Miko was completely soothed by him,he abandoned her,and took her child with him.Miko felt completely regretful about what she did,and realized the mistake she did.She became more mature about her decitions since that day on,and learned that not everything is what you expect of it.The main reason why she became a magic knight was to recover her lost child,and forgive Niku. Her devotion to protect her homeland became for her more important than her life for her since the moment she became a magic knight,and this allowed her to save more than her homeland,more than once.Due to this,Miko can be very protective with those who she likes,specially with Lollipop.She doesn't knows that Lollipop is her child yet,but often suspects about their similarities both physically and personally. Miko is pretty hard to understand.She's an elf,but her parents are pure humans,and Lollipop is purely a human as well. She's often as playful as a child,but sometimes can be very serious and/or mature.And her relationship with Reko San is very hard to understand,since they are both friends and rivals. Trivia Miko's name means Shrine Maiden,and is used as a noun for Sorceress,explaining her magic and close combat capabilities. Category:Original Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Dreamy Cat's OCs Category:Females